Love Lost
Nicole, known publicly as , a member of the Mall Cluster, is a speechless villain who means business. Personality Her personality is hard to understand given her muteness and comfortably in letting Snag talk for her. Before her trigger she said herself that she was screwed up.Interlude 4c II Many people find her to be intimidating,The second individual seems to be a grab-bag cape. She was a woman with a fanged mask covering her lower face, and a form-fitting dress with a slit up the side of one leg. She displayed a mover power term with the ability to run on walls. She produced an emotion-affecting term roar, which broke the ranks of one of the cooperating teams, and had metal claws term which looked to be of tinker make. These claws may have been what enabled her to tear term not met, but within allowance down doors and other barricades with the ease she did. ... of5: Thank you, c. Questionable_Mammal: I thought that one result looked good Heart_Shaped_Pupil: pretty nasty customer of5: It is. She is. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 even if she does not speak.“Yeah,” Rain said. “Again, it’s the dreams, I can pick up a little, and I can throw them off a little. The thing about being outnumbered in this situation is that I have a lot of opportunities to pick up details. One clue from any of them can help a lot.” “Details like?” “The woman is injured, and Snag wants to repair the arm you trashed. That buys me a few days. So, uh, thank you.” “The third one won’t come after you alone?” “He’s a guy, a little older than me. Glasses. He’s the person with the tinker power. I haven’t picked up much about him, but he doesn’t interact with people much. Less than Snag or the woman, and Snag is an asshole and the woman is mute, so that should tell you something.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.4 Love Lost is full of rage and hatred, over the death of her daughter. Due to unique bleed-through effects from her cluster, Cradle pushed Love Lost into his sociopathy, making her significantly more ruthless and cold-blooded. When we give up our tokens, we give up aspects of ourselves. We change the other. Cradle’s been constantly giving up his tinker ability. To Jonathan and me, then to me alone. He knew. Giving us the ability to tinker, and making us into monsters. That’s how we bleed through. Her hand shook as she touched the barrier. The most galling part of it all- the Fallen boy had never been given anything. Until now. No bleed-through. Just him. Interlude 12.e II Relationships The extent of her relationships is unknown, again due to her muteness. Everlyn Was able to keep custody of her. She was strict with her, but loved her dearly.“Angry?” I suggested. “Messy, I guess,” Rain said. “Does it matter how she was with her kid? Because I think she loved her child with all her being. Doesn’t that count for something?” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.7 Snag Is seemingly content to let him do the talking for her. Cradle Tolerates him, it is unknown if she actually likes him. Rain O'Fire Frazier Love Lost deeply hated Rain for his involvement in the mall fire, going so far as to organize the Mathers Compound Assault in order to kill him. Appearance Love Lost is a tall, attractiveSitting alone in one booth was a woman with a mask covering her lower face, long black hair, and a long red dress with a slit down one side, exposing a tantalizing bit of leg. She wore an intricate framework of metal at her arms and hands, a series of bands at the elbow, wrist, knuckles, and rings at the finger, with thin rods of steel extending between each, along the back of each finger, and stopping at each finger and thumbtip. Each tip was enveloped by an ornate claw. Her heels were much the same, Prancer noted. Heels were unusual for someone in costume, and hers were more unusual still. She wore something similar to her gloves, with the same bands at her leg, ankle, and foot, with the thin metal bars extending between each. Her toes were covered with the same metal claws, there was a strap of metal below the balls of her feet, and at her heel, one large claw-point served as the ‘heel’ of her heel, stabbing straight down. When she moved one leg to fold one knee over the other, the claw tips moved on their own, twitching, recalibrating, the heel shifting back to stay pointed at the ground, flick back and away, then flick down. She undid one side of her mask so it swung toward Prancer, still blocking his view of her mouth, helped by the draping of long hair, and she leaned down, taking a bite of her wrap. She put one hand to the loose end of her mask while she chewed, and fastened the end as she swallowed. She saw him looking, turning her head his way. He smiled at her. She only stared. ... The bearded man] with the mechanical arm walked over to the woman with the claws, sitting in her booth. - Excerpt from Interlude 1 II redheadLove Lost looked over one shoulder, peering through red hair at Sidepiece. The hair had been dyed at one point, when Love Lost had been doing covert missions and had sought something more subtle, and it still lacked its brighter tones as some of the dye was still there. Blood red, if anything. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.a II (sometimes dyed dark red brown), who tends to wear dresses that show off her figure. She'll generally wear a mask over the bottom of her face. Her varying tinker accoutrements adorn her body styled into claws and similar. Damsel appreciated her sense of style. Abilities and Powers Emotional Manipulation Love Lost's primary ability is an emotional manipulation power that expresses itself through a roar, she does not have much control over it and as such remains mute most of the time. It was given to her by her primary shard, Anguished Heart. When unleashed it can be particularly devastating wrecking people's emotions and driving them into a frenzy, to the point they can turn on allies.Love Lost staggered forward as ReSound maintained her sonic assault. One we couldn’t hear or get a sense of, because the camera audio had died. She ripped off her mask. Then she screamed back. Advance Guard was throwing up defenses before it seemed like the scream hit them. I couldn’t hear what it sounded like, but I could see the effect. The people who weren’t fully protected, ReSound included, were laid low. Had it not been for shimmering forcefield-like barriers and strange crystal growths, she might have been able to hit the entirety of Advance Guard, aside from the absent Spright. As it was, she got maybe three or four. “The emotion attack,” Rain said. Resound’s body language changed completely. A moment later, she lunged for Love Lost, swinging punches, grabbing. The black haired woman didn’t let her make contact. She stepped back out of the way, raked with claws, avoided the grab, clawed again. With the second slash, blood was spilled. The other affected people in Advance Guard were turning on teammates. Most shouted, silent with our lack of audio, rather than attack. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2 This makes her very effective against groups. This power includes a form of extrasensory perception, allowing her to sense others' emotions.On the screen, Love Lost stepped away from the meeting, walking down the length of the parking lot. She stood with her back to the group, hands at her sides, fingers and claws spread. “I like her,” Ashley said. “Good style. It’s going to be a shame to smash her face in.” “''If'' we engage her,” Sveta said. “If we even go that far.”“Of course,” Ashley said. “What’s she doing?” I asked, more to myself than to the group. It took a few more seconds, but someone walked down the street. A woman with a purple hood and antlers. Prancer’s partner. “Love Lost saw her coming,” Tristan said. “Sensed,” I corrected. “The woman- Love Lost, she has the emotion aspect of the power,” Rain said. “Maybe it includes some emotion sense. Detecting people.” “If so, I’m glad I didn’t just drop in nearby,” I said. - Excerpt from Shade 4.3“She has an emotion sense,” Rain said. “If she comes here, she’ll sense our emotions.” “All the more reason to relax, take it easy,” I said. “Everyone here is a bit emotional.” “I can guarantee you that I’m in the top two percent here. I have some pretty strong regrets when it comes to how things happened.” There was no more way to tell how far away Love Lost was. The camera and laptop were dead. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.7 Solid objects could block the scream.Shadow 5.3 Mover power Highly mobile, able to run on walls with little effort. This is her version of Snags ability. Striker Her claws were exceedingly sharp. This is her version of Rains ability. Equipment Her tinker ability lets her enhance her powers, specifically tinker claws that she attaches to her hands and feet. This power is courtesy of Grasping Self. Her claws have built-in mo-cap interface, that allow her to communicate with text-messages, when necessary. History Background She married a man named Lee and they had a daughter, Everlyn, who she loved dearly.Interlude 4c II She worked in law enforcement as a detective, where she excelled, winning an award for her work.“Heavy question,” Rain said. “She’s angry, but I think most people picked up on that.” “Silent,” Sveta said. “Nearly silent,” Rain agreed, nodding. “She was law enforcement. Detective, I’m pretty sure. I saw a flashback where she won an award, her daughter was in the audience. So I think she was a pretty good one. I remember, uh, another flashback, she had a child, but her child died. Was killed. Senselessly.” The sentences were more fragmented as he went. I saw him clench his fist, white-knuckled, before wrapping his other hand around it and cracking the knuckles manually, his eyes on the screen. “And she turned into a… pirate?” I asked, mindful that people might overhear. “Using all of that expert knowledge from her past life?” “Something like that,” Rain said. “The vicious anger is a running theme. Anger at the criminals, anger at her ex. She drank. She seems to avoid it now, which I find a bit surprising.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.7 The marriage dissolved at least partly over arguments and resentment about her line of work, which was physically dangerous, unpredictable, and demanding of her attention.“We’ve talked about this,” he said. His voice was calm, in stark contrast to hers. “I’ve tried to be fair. I outlined what needed to change. That you needed to take it easier and be more reliable. I don’t even know where you are some nights, and it’s not because of work.” “It’s part of the job!” she said. Her voice echoed down the hallway, and the echo came back different. “It’s the work culture! How many times do I have to say it!?” “I’ve outlined what needed to change. The therapist took my side. She thought it was fair. We agreed on rules, the therapist signed off on them, and you broke them,” he said. His voice was more weary than his expression was. “How many times have I had to get Ever out of bed late at night, get her things, and bring her to the hospital like that because you’ve gotten hurt? You’re a mom.” “I’m a human being! I’m trying to find a balance!” Again, the echo, louder, jumbled, not going away as it bounced off of the walls, building and multiplying. (and later hinted to be related to law enforcement in some fashion.) She set the doll aside, noting the paper shield stuck to the arm with two pieces of clear tape. The cover of the book had two women on it, both with red hair. The woman in a dress with the shield was in the book, alongside a figure that wasn’t supposed to be a woman, but Everly. A child drawing herself as larger and more prominent, with a scarf drawn overlong, sprawling out over the page. The red-haired wizard had once had a teacher but he was gone. There was only the knight who had ‘raised her up’, who had red hair like her. The knight ‘detected’ crimes and was always very tired and very grumpy. - Excerpt from Interlude 4c II She was later confirmed to have been a detective. Interlude 12.e II She entered a deep depression, bearing resentment towards her ex, and began to drink, but eventually rebuilt her life centered around Everlyn.Interlude 4c II Gold Morning While standing on a beach with Everlyn, she watched Scion destroy a major city.Interlude 4c II They survived the event and were able to make do in the new city.Interlude 4c II Nicole was expected to take the police job again in exchange for early housing. Post-Gold Morning She was in a mall escorting Everlyn and her friend when a fire began, started by a group of Fallen.Interlude 4c II With the crush of bodies and Everlyn bashing her head into a table, she was emotionally distraught enough to trigger.March: You’re clearly looking for info on multis. of5: Yes of5: I am. March: I can provide. ... March: You’re part of the new cluster from the mall. of5: No comment. ... March: The one I talked to said there’s a woman, two boys, and him. I’m going to assume you’re the one I’ve termed the runt. The smallest, easiest target. March: The woman is gathering funds to hire mercenaries and come after you. The one I talked to hired an information broker to find you. Her name is Tattletale. She’s good. She has resources. including the mercenaries I just mentioned. She’s also preoccupied for now. March: A favor from me to you. March: That leaves you & the last one. It sounds like all 3 are coordinating vs. you. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4Flare 2.5Glare 3.4 She lost her daughter either because of the blow to the head or because of what followed from it.One of the three girls said her goodbye to her friends. The movement was slow motion as she ran across the plaza of the mall. She was smiling as she approached the woman who waited for her. The smile fell from her face, she slowed, then hung her head. The woman showed the girl her watch, tapped it, her words were stern and entirely unheard. There was only silence in this slow motion prelude to the event. The woman with wavy red hair, a sweater that failed to hide her impressive chest, and an ankle-length skirt. Heads turned to watch her berate the child. The child looked nervously back at her friends. Love Lost. - Excerpt from Interlude 4b II Glow-worm Took up the life of a criminal, carving out a vicious reputation. She used her experience as a detective to her advantage as a villain. Early-Ward Met with Snag after he returned from a job Was seen at Hollow Point with Snag. Saw Victoria fight Moose When the kings of the hill came to disrupt the quiet at Hollow Point Love Lost was there. When members of Advance Guard showed up to harass Hollow Point Love Lost was a decisive factor in getting them on the wrong foot early. Participated on the Mathers Compound Assault. Post-Fallen fall Took leadership of remaining BoB's followers.Beacon 8.4 She was not happy by individual initiative of Hookline and Kitchen Sink.Gleaming 9.2 Post-Goddess' Takeover With her new gang she took over Lyme settlement and started negotiating support from anti-parahuman militia. Breakthrough repeatedly tried to gather intel on her activities there. When Breakthrough and the Undersiders joined up to address the cluster situation, Love Lost's group ambushed a team composed of Imp, Swansong, Lookout, and three Heartbroken.Damsel, Lookout, Imp, a young girl in a black dress with white lace frills beneath, a boy with wild blond hair, cute and older, but on the nerdy side, and another boy with black hair, moody, glowering, the same age or just a bit younger than Colt. She’d liked boys in the past and she’d really liked some boys she’d gotten to know, but she’d never really really liked boys, and she’d definitely never really really liked boys she’d only ever known from a distance. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.b II They delivered them to Cradle at the university. Love Lost's gang attempted to intercept Antares's group, but got beaten.Blinding 11.11 During the next night she was captured and drained by Cradle. The next morning she was arrested alongside him and Colt. Post-Time Bubble Pop She was recruited to fight alongside Breakthrough during the second Wardens' assault on Teacher's Compound.Dying 15.1 Together with Colt she managed to tear down one of the Saint's angels.Dying 15.5 Love Lost was used as bait to occupy Mama Mathers, letting Rain and Colt to have a drop on her.Interlude 15.z Post-Attack on Teacher She helped Breakthrough during their invasion into the dream-room by finishing off Cradle.From Within 16.9 The Ice Breaks Love Lost saved Rain and the Patrol people from her agent's avatar during the sabotage attack of the Shardspace.Infrared 19.b Trivia * Her name is Love Lost instead of No Love Lost as a remembrance of her daughter and her grief following her trigger.Interlude 4c II Fanart Gallery Love Lost by likescherry.jpg|Illustration by likescherry|link=https://imgur.com/gallery/WWqb0Rp Site Navigation Category:Villains Category:Master Category:Tinker Category:Striker Category:Mover Category:Characters Category:Cluster Cape Category:Point of View Character Category:Mothers Category:Ward Characters